


DIO fucks the English Twink

by Emil_Macabre



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood, M/M, What am I doing, emil stop, i dont even, kinda noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emil_Macabre/pseuds/Emil_Macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego was hoping to learn the secret to the mysterious "DIO"'s sudden success... but as any Joestar could tell you, he bit off a bit more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIO fucks the English Twink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the bae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+bae).



Diego stood outside the large mansion, talking to a woman standing guard. She was in an all-black and leather number, just like the tall, muscular man beside her. "I keep telling you. I won't let you in." She said, her voice agitated. Diego sighed, keeping a smooth smile in his face.  
"I only want to interview him. This whole set-up really is fascinating."  
"What do I have to say to get you to leave?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"Tell me who gets their guards to wear outfits this sleek." He laughed.

The door whooshed open dramatically.

But neither of the guards had pulled it. It seemed that no one had pulled it. He peered up- Standing at the top of a long staircase was a tall man who honestly looked too sleek and buff at the same time to currently be living. He walked down the steps like a goddamn model and if he he just basically struck a fucking pose are you serious

Diego just stared. He had no idea what to do.

"Diego. Come in." A deep, accented voice almost commanded him.  
He didn't know how, or why. But now he was even more interested. Slowly, he made his way up the front steps and into the mansion. The man who had invited him in was wearing a black leather turtleneck vest (was that even a thing??) and similar black pants. On his forehead, he wore a green heart, wrapped with a sort of matching yellow ribbon. His hair was insane. Everything about this was turning insane.

"You want to interview me, hmm?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the shorter man. His voice was full and thick. Diego felt slightly intimidated, but didn't let it show. He just blinked and went back to his smile. "...Yes, I do. But, If I may. How did you know that? And how did you-"  
The taller man touched his fingers to the small of Diego's back and walked him away from the door. "Those are not really the questions you were going to ask me, were they?" He asked smoothly. Diego looked toward the door briefly. It shut by itself.  
His back felt hot where it was being touched. He didn't know why.  
"My name is DIO."  
"DIO. ...Interesting name." Diego said.

They sat down in a grand sort of living room and DIO smiled softly. "You did not bring any equipment."  
"....This is more of a personal venture. I admire.... This." Diego said, gesturing around. "I admire the act of bringing this into existence. How did you do this?"  
DIO's face stayed rock solid, the tiny smile staying still on his lips.  
"Time." He said. "Time is very important."  
"Are you saying there's no way to do this in a short amount of time?"  
"I am saying that would be very difficult.  
I have all the time in the world, however, so that's the method I know."  
"Any advice for a young, aspiring entrepreneur?" Diego grinned. DIO's smile vanished.  
"Advice does not come free."  
Diego laughed. "What could I pay you? It seems... you already have everything." Diego looked around again, marveling at the place. "What could you give the man who has-"  
As Diego turned back to DIO, he realized that their faces were suddenly very close. DIO had moved? When? How?  
"No one has everything. Man has a hole in his heart that will never be filled. Do not associate me with 'man'."  
Diego refused to stop smiling, refused to lose his cool. "...what could I associate you with that fit?"  
"I am beyond man. Associate me with that."  
Diego could feel his skin prickling. He was being made very uncomfortable by this... change of atmosphere.  
"Do not think I am unaware of what you are doing." DIO murmured, touching a pointed fingernail to Diego's chest.  
"What am I doing?"  
"Being the smooth-talker. The actor. The fake." DIO practically spit out the last word. His breath was cold. "I am not fond of fakes."  
"No one like you could possibly be real, could they?" Diego said coolly.  
Before he realized what was happening, the back of DIO's hand connected with his cheek. "Insult me in my own house? Tricky..." DIO muttered, rolling his wrist. Diego was in the process of picking himself up off the ground when DIO's boot made contact with his back and pushed him down. "What are you doing?!"  
DIO laughed. It made Diego shiver. "Teaching you a lesson about manners, if you demand an explanation." Dio Leaned down and straddled Diego's back.  
Diego realized what was happening and peered up at DIO from the corner of his eye.  
"Master of the manor, hmm?"  
"Very much so. Do exactly as I say, or I will kill you." DIO said, very calmly. Diego swallowed. "People would notice if I was gone."  
"And who would point at me without fearing for their own lives, hmm?" DIO said, leaning down and grasping Diego's chin in his hand. "You are going to learn a lesson today, boy."  
Diego struggled a little, taking a deep breath. "What lesson would that be?" He had a knife somewhere on him, he knew it...  
"Don't try to lie to me." A smooth metal blade ran across his cheek. His breath hitched in his throat.  
"...Just you?"  
"Just me. Lie to anyone but me."  
"Why you?"  
"I told you, I am above man. Lie to men. Do not lie to gods."  
With that, DIO tossed the knife aside and ran a hand down Diego's torso. Diego squirmed a little, and looked up to DIO's face again. "I presume that you’re a fan of… control."  
It earned a short laugh. DIO shifted down to Diego's legs. "Take that ridiculous hat off." He said. Diego hesitated, then pulled it off and placed it aside. "Coming from the man wearing that headband..."  
A sharp nail pressed against Diego's neck. "Yes, right. No questioning the god." He said quickly. DIO smirked. "Quick-witted. I will get rid of that."  
He pushed Diego's shirt up to his neck and raked his nails down his back. He gasped and clawed the ground at the sudden pain. "F-fuck! Don't-"  
"Shut up."  
Diego's lips closed only to open again. "I appreciate the want to inflict that sort of pain, believe me. but-"  
"I said, shut up."  
"...What if I don't?" Diego challenged.  
DIO smiled. "I will leave scars all over your pretty little body."

"No more threats of death?" Diego asked, as DIO turned him over so he was on his back. "Not sure. I might want to schedule another interview."  
"...That may be possible." Diego said quietly. Now that he was on his back, it was quite evident that he was already hard. It made DIO chuckle. "Oh." He hummed, and stroked his shaft through the pants. Diego took a deep breath and his lips tightened into a straight line. "MmmMMM..."  
"What a petty boy..." Dio murmured. He tore the buttons from his pants and pulled them open, allowing Diego's cock to push out. Diego took in a sharp breath at the cool air. DIO reached up and raked his nails down the younger man again, this time on his chest. He cried out for less than a second before biting it back. "That is what got you hard. You enjoy the pain."  
"Shut it." Diego spat. Both DIO's eyebrows raised and he smiled before hitting Diego in the face again. "Your pride will be the end of you." He said. Diego took a shuddering breath and his cock twitched.  
"Or are you doing this so I keep hitting you? You like it, do you not?"  
"I do n-"  
"Tell me how much you like it."  
Diego stared up at DIO. "...I..."  
"Patience, Diego. You must learn patience." DIO said, before leaning down and biting at his neck. Diego gasped and smacked the ground. "Oh!" He could feel the skin being broken. This man's eyeteeth were insane.  
"Fuck, Fuck!! Sto- Sto- Ohhhhhh..." DIO started pumping his cock, and the mix of pain and pleasure killed his inhibitions. "fffffff...."  
Dio raised up from his neck and wiped his mouth, which had a bit of blood leaking from it.  
He didn't say anything. All he did was smile.  
It sent chills down Diego's spine.  
He stood up above Diego. "Can I trust you not to run away, rabbit?"  
Diego just nodded.  
"Take everything off." He commanded. Diego did as asked, and soon he was completely naked. DIO kneeled back down and unzipped his own pants. His dick matched the rest of him- dramatic and.... large. He grasped Diego by his messy hair and pulled his head up. There were little tracks of blood on the floor from the scratches on his back. before Diego could get any sort of word out, Dio's cock was in his mouth. His arms flailed for a moment before grasping DIO's hips and holding on tight as DIO pulled his head back and forth. He made some attempt to suck or pleasure but he could barely do anything at the speed or roughness that DIO was moving him.  
"M-MM!" His eyes squeezed shut. He could barely breathe. Getting desperate and clawing into DIO's hips with his nails, his scalp feeling like it was going to fall off, he bit down slightly. DIO pulled him away and hit him harshly with a closed fist. His eyes flashed.  
"Do not." He warned. Diego whimpered and nodded. DIO dropped him to the floor and moved back. Diego looked up to see him picking up his legs and placing them on his chest, knees resting on DIO's shoulders.  
"W-wait-"  
DIO held a finger to his lips, a sly smirk dancing across his face. Diego shut his eyes tightly and waited.  
First, it just felt strange. Then, it felt uncomfortable.  
Then, he was crying out in pain at the stretching, clawing at the ground once more. tears squeezed out of his eyes. "Oh, Oh, Please, please," He cried, shaking.  
DIO had no mercy. He pushed in and let out a satisfied sort of growl. "Tight." He muttered. A fat tear rolled down Diego's face. "Oh, Oh GOD..." he whimpered.  
DIO grinned and brought himself in that little bit more that he knew Diego would react to. His eyes flew open- DIO had hit his prostate. "A- AH!"  
DIO chuckled. This was just too much fun.  
He started thrusting, slamming forcefully into Diego's prostate. He let out a shuddering cry each time, more tears streaming down his face. "fuck, fuck, fuck!" He moaned, in time with the thrusts.  
He came pretty quickly. His own semen got up to the bottom of his chest. DIO wiped some of it up with two fingers and shoved them into Diego's mouth. Diego shivered and slowly started sucking on his fingers.  
"Good, good..." DIO said quietly, becoming slightly disheveled himself. Diego felt very, very good.  
He hadn't stopped thrusting- and he didn't plan on stopping until he climaxed. He leaned down and tweaked Diego's nipples cruelly, the one with slick fingers on it reacting more suddenly. Diego let out a tiny groan. He was barely responding audibly anymore- he was a pile of flesh and sweat on the floor, and nothing more.  
DIO chuckled. "Dirty little whore." He seethed. "Is that what you are?"  
Diego nodded weakly, his head tipping back. DIO growled softly again, nearing his own climax. He leaned down more and bit savagely into the other side of Diego's neck. It barely produced a cry from his limp form. He sucked on his neck. This wasn't really how he fed, but he enjoyed the taste.  
He clenched his jaw when he climaxed. Pulling out of Diego, he came over his torso. Breathing gone heavy, he pushed up off the ground and pulled his hair back, his eyes closed. He almost looked serene.  
He then looked down at the pathetic young man below him. Covered in cum and his own blood. Very, very pretty.  
"Come back and see me when you have recovered."He said dismissively, beginning to walk back up the staircase. Diego, shaking, pushed up from the ground slightly, looking at DIO with bloodshot eyes. DIO looked back at him.

"I might answer a few more questions."


End file.
